dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Losers (film)
The Losers is a 2010 film about members of a CIA black ops team planned their revenge on a powerful enemy. Plot Clay, Jensen, Roque, Pooch and Cougar are members of an elite United States Special Forces team sent into the Bolivian jungle on a search-and-destroy mission. Upon painting their target for an air strike, Cougar spots children being moved into the camp. Their attempts at aborting the strike are met with resistance, and upon destruction of the targeting equipment it's revealed that "command" is "Max," and he has no intention of aborting. Against orders, Clay moves the team into the compound (target site) to rescue the children, finding all but one. Clay finds the last child guarded by the prime target (the prime reason for the air strike), whom Clay shoots as the man attempts to reach for the knife that he had previously dropped. The team then escape the compound with the children via school bus, narrowly escaping the blast zone. Reaching the original pickup location, Clay opts to airlift the children out of the area instead of the team. But Max, believing the team to be onboard the helicopter, orders it destroyed. Presumed dead, the team is stranded in Bolivia, where they are contacted by Aisha, a woman who knows how to get to Max and who offers to help them as long as they make sure he dies. After the team agrees to what Aisha describes as a "essentially a suicide mission," Aisha smuggles them into the United States. Aisha reveals Max will travel via armored convoy in Miami, and the team hijacks a helicopter to use in kidnapping him. The mission proceeds as planned, but Pooch is made out by Wade, head of security for Max. However, it is revealed that the convoy was not carrying Max himself but contained a hard drive belonging to him. A hard drive Jensen cannot crack, as it is encrypted. In Dubai, Max meets with clients who are having "moral issues" with Max's plans. After rough negotiating, they agree to help. Max intends to purchase an environmentally friendly bomb called a snuke, with the power equivalent to a nuclear weapon but with no fall-out, and intends to sell it to whoever plans to use them rather than simply hold them as deterrents. Clay and the team find the encryption key to the hard drive is held by at Goliath Worldwide Headquarters (multinational "manufacturer of everything"). Jensen breaks in disguised as a courier and tech support to steal the algorithm to crack the hard drive. Barely making it out, Jensen cracks it and finds that the hard drive is a "courier drive" with information ($400 million in Max's money) that can only be extracted at certain locations. A record is found on the drive of every location it's been plugged into, the most hooked-up location being in the Port of L.A., which the team assumes is Max's home base. Max's clients procure his weapons, but as it is a "difficult" process, they raise the price of the exchange. Max realizes he cannot get the funds, but knows he can trick Clay and the team into doing it for them. Upon further examination of the hard drive, Jensen discovers the $400 million wasn't originally Max's but belonged to the man Clay shot in Bolivia, who originally intended the money to go to his daughter, Aisha. The team rushes to warn Clay, but Aisha escapes after shooting Jensen in the arm. Knowing Aisha could ruin them, Clay and the team decide to hit Max's building in the Port of L.A. They infiltrate the location, but as the team gets into position they are systematically captured, with Clay being knocked out by Roque. Roque, being dismayed with not capturing Max in Miami, had contacted Wade to make a deal: he turns over the team and gets to walk. While Clay is loaded into a van, he reveals that Roque betrayed them to the rest of the team, and the team is lined up to be executed, and Pooch is shot in both legs for his defiance. Moments before being shot, Cougar spots Aisha upon a rooftop with an RPG. Firing the RPG, Aisha distracts the guards and allows Cougar and Jensen to disable them, moving Pooch to a safe location to be bandaged. Meeting up with Aisha, Clay is forced to reveal that he shot her father. She states that after they kill Max, they're going to finish their business. Roque, seeing the team has escaped, attempts to hijack Max's plane and his money. Clay catches and fights Roque while the team chases Max. Wade, seeing Roque attempt to leave with the plane, chases after him on a Ducati motorcycle, but Cougar shoots out the engine, launching Wade into the plane's engine and the bike into the cockpit, apparently killing Roque. Clay corners Max on top of a crane realizes Max is holding a "dead mans switch" for an onsite Snuke. Max throws the switch off the crane into the water, forcing Clay to choose between killing Max and catching the switch. Clay dives into the water for the switch and manages to deactivate it. Max escapes and later calls Clay to gloat, but Clay points out that now he knows what Max looks like, and they'll be seeing him again. A mid-credits scene shows the team ,Aisha included, assiting to Jensen's niece soccer match. Cast *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Franklin Clay *Idris Elba as William Roque *Chris Evans as Jake Jensen *Óscar Jaenada as Carlos 'Cougar' Alvarez *Columbus Short as Linwood 'Pooch' Porteous *Zoe Saldana as Aisha al-Fadhil *Jason Patric as Max *Holt McCallany as Wade Production The film was shot in parts of Florida and Puerto Rico. Gallery File:The Losers poster.jpg File:The Losers poster 02.jpg File:The Losers 01.jpg Video Gallery For more videos, check out the [http://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Losers_(film)/Gallery Losers Video Gallery-->] External links *The Losers IMDB 1 The Losers (film)